Final Goodbye
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: A collection of poems, oneshots and songfics having to do with my favorite characters. The first is a poem about Feathertail. Please read and review.
1. Final Goodbye: A Poem

_Disclaimer- i do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does and, if this is a multi-chapter story then I'm only saying this once_

**Final Goodbye**

**Dedicated to Feathertail**

All I see around me is tears,

Falling forever and filled with fears,

All I see is a lot of painful screaming,

Cries of cats all around, hoping

I don't know what I want to do,

I want to stop their pain too,

But I felt my destiny doesn't lie here,

But I could'nt get rid of this single tear,

My brother, who has been with me all the time,

Through the pain, through the loneliness,

Throughout the suffering and through the happiness,

I feel I owe something back to him,

My love who I never thought I'd feel this way for,

But I know I will not see him nevermore,

I will miss everything I leave when I die ,

And I know that this is my final goodbye,

This is my destiny, I know that now,

I will head gracefully toward my last bow,

I will fulfill my destiny with my head held high,

And I will say one last goodbye.

**A/n awww, i thought this was beautiful. Please review and tell me what you think about it. I really liked it and I hope you do too.**

**-Blaze**


	2. Love: A Poem

1**Love**

A poem of Sandstorm's love for Firestar.

_All I thought when I saw him,_

_was he was just some lowlife kittypet,_

_but maybe I'm wrong, for _

_after all we just barely met,_

But later I feel a sensation,

I have never felt before,

and every time I see him,

I feel it more and more,

_I can't say, if he_

_feels the same about me,_

_but some day I will,_

_admit my true feelings, _

When he admits he loves me,

I feel like my heart's soaring,

For he is the one to be,

The true love of my life.

**A/n yes, I know it's really short but this was all i could think up, please review**

**-Blaze**


	3. Carrie: A Songfic

**Carrie**

A Songfic using Carrie by Europe. Carrie represents Silverstream. 

This is dedicated to Silverstream and Graystripe.

_Graystripe's Point Of View_

"The kits are coming, Fireheart, but something is going wrong, get Yellowfang," I hissed, gently licking Silverstream's flank. Fireheart casted one last glance at us before hurrying way from the scene.

_When light goes down, I see no reason,_

_For you to cry._

_We've been through this before,_

_in every time in every season,_

"You're going to be fine," I meowed to Silverstream, licking her face, "I know you'll be fine."

Silverstream didn't reply as she let out another chilling yowl of pain. I continued to lick her flank until Cinderpaw arrived.

"Whats going on here?" Cinderpaw glanced up and I followed her gaze to find Tigerclaw glaring down at them from the top of the rock. Fireheart stood beside him, gazing at them with horror in his eyes.

"The first kits coming," Cinderpaw meowed, "Fireheart, I need you." Taking the first kit, I saw her hand it to Fireheart, "lick it. Get it's blood flowing," Cinderpaw ordered before turning back to Silverstream.

"Come one, Silverstream, I know you can make It through," I meowed, gently licking Silverstream's face as Tigerclaw padded down into the hollow.

_God knows I've tried,_

_So please don't ask for more._

"Here, chew these herbs, we've got to stop the bleeding," Cinderpaw meowed, pushing a pawful of herbs toward Silverstream who feebly licked them up.

"Come on, Silverstream, I know you can do it," I meowed to Silverstream but she gazed back at me with doubt in her green eyes. _She doesn't believe she's going to pull through, _I thought, horror freezing into my limbs.

_Can't you see it in my eyes,_

_This might be our last goodbye_

"The second kits coming," Cinderpaw meowed and once the second kit was out, she placed it in front of Tigerclaw, "here, lick."

Tigerclaw glared at her, "I'm not a medicine cat," he protested.

"You've got a tongue don't you," Cinderpaw snapped, "lick, you useless lump of fur, do you want the kit to die."

Even in this moment, I couldn't help but feel surprise that Cinderpaw had spoken to the Thunderclan deputy like that. From the look in Tigerclaw's eyes, he was probably thinking the same thing. Leaning down, he began to lick the tiny kit. I turned my gaze back to Silverstream's face.

_Carrie, Carrie, things they change my friend,_

_Carrie, Carrie, maybe we'll meet again,_

Silverstream looked up at me and I could see her eyes were starting to dim. _No! _I thought to myself, feeling despair well up inside me. _Please Starclan, no! Don't take her away from me, _I wanted to wail out to Starclan like a lost kit.

_I read your mind, with no intentions,_

_Of being unkind, I wish I could explain,_

_It all takes time, a whole lot of patience,_

_If it's a crime, how come I feel no pain_

Surprisingly, Silverstream was as calm as ever as she lifted her head and gently licked my cheek, "Goodbye, Graystripe," she whispered, in a voice that was so calm that I was surprised she didn't feel sad that she was going to Starclan, "I love you. Take care of our kits." Then she laid her head back and went limp, her spirit joining Starclan forever.

_Can't you see it in my eyes,_

_This might be our last goodbye_

"No! Silverstream!" I yowled out loud. _Why Starclan? _I thought, _why have you taken her from me? _

Almost as if my voice had called her, Silverstream's voice whispered into my ear, "Things change, Graystripe," she meowed, "I'll always love you. I know we'll meet again, walking among the stars." And then her voice was gone.

_Carrie, Carrie, things they change my friend,_

_Carrie, Carrie, maybe we'll meet again,_

_Goodbye Silverstream, _I thought, still yowling my pain to the stars above, _we will meet again, someday, walking among the stars._

_When light goes down_

**A/n what do you think? It's my first songfic so please be nice. I chose to use Carrie because to me the meaning of that song was the lead singer of Europe lost someone close to him. Either by breaking up with her or she died I don't know which and thats why I chose this song. Please review and I really hope you liked it.**

**-Blaze**


End file.
